Sleigh Ride
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: An entry for roxpony's contest - When it snows on Vampire Mountain, what do all of our favorite vampires - and vampaneze - do?


Well, this is my entry for Roxypony's song fic challenge :) The song used was 'On the Ride' By Aly & AJ. Maybe not my favourite song, but I did come up with a good fic to it I think :) Please listen to the song also. It's easy to find on youtube of spotify.

Also, This is my first song fic, so it would be nice if you review and tell me what you think about it :)

Love

Elenafromthewoods

PS: _cursive_ are the song lyrics.

* * *

Two weeks after Christmas, and the weathergods seemed to be enjoying themselves, covering the whole mountain in a soft layer of whipped cream – the cold and wet version that is.

"Yep, it's still there." Gavner stated after returning inside, his brown hair now a soggy salt-and-peppar-mix from the snow.

"Close the door." Mika hissed while sneaking closer to the large fire. The hall of Princes was not in any official use now, as most vampires had left the mountain, fleeing to a somewhat more civilised world with internal heating systems and radiators. The ones left behind, which meant the princes, Harkat, Larten, Seba, Kurda and Gavner (the last two unwillingly staying because of the terrible weather) had huddled up inside, as close to the fire as possible.

"I could be lying in a warm bed right now…" Gavner whined while crawling up in a blanket. He took the mug of hot blood Harkat consolingly held out with a dry sniff and drank it all at once.

"Pussy. Humans sleep in beds."

"Arrow, that language is not appropr-aaAACHOO!" The Prince several centuries of age sneezed so hard the fire was reduced to red-hot coal for a second.

"How much of it is there?" Kurda wondered while adjusting the angle of the candle in front of him for maximum heat spreading.

"I don't know…. Too much… the whole mountain is covered, if you stood at the top, I bet it would just be like one big long ski-pist downwa-"

Gavner fell silent when he realised his own words. The vampires huddled together in the room, previously without any energy, now looked up at each other with a light in their eyes. And all knew, they were thinking the exact same thing.

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok_

"Get it out of-no, more to the left, don't hit it against the corners!" Arrow bellowed as if he was controlling a battle, not monitoring a sleigh out of a room.

"I…didn't….even know… you had this one…" Darren breathed between gritted teeth while he tried to get the massive chunk of wood out of the narrow doorway. "Could've saved me….a lot of boring…days…."

Larten, Arrow and Mika shot each other looks that reflected the faces of three much younger, mischievous vampires. "Well…. We never really thought about telling Seba." Arrow grinned. "He might not have approved."  
"I still do not." Seba said in a matter-of-fact tone while strolling past. "That is why I am not planning on participating in this action. However." He and Paris exchanged glances. "I am surprised you never wondered who hid it in there in the first place." He grinned at the others who were, to be honest, so chocked that the old vampire could manage that kind of facial expression, that Darren suddenly stood alone supporting the sleigh, still halfway through the doorway.  
There was a thud, and a muffled cry, and a number of swearwords containing body-parts of Charna that Larten did not approve of at all. Still, after securing the sleigh so it would not hit any corners and scraping up the remains of Darren from the floor while at it, the antique snow-rider was carried up the countless stairs towards the top of the mountain. Inside the hall of Markus Terlin (a vampire known for his love of betting, who made a bet that he would stay on the top of the mountain an entire night and never was found again) they gathered. Now the only object between the vampires and the forces of nature was a simple gate.

"So, once we are out there, there'll be no turning back. It's all the way down. One ride only probably." Arrow, self-announced-coach told everyone.

_We'll laugh 'til we cry_

"So, lets check if we have everything."

_Read each others minds_

"Giant heavy antique snow-cruising sleigh?" Mika suggested.

"Check."

_Live with a smile_

"Emergency supplies of hot blood and chocolate-chip-cookies?"

"Check." Seba announced while securing the package on the sleigh."

_Make it all worthwhile_

"Accurate map of the best route down?"

"Check. Not that you're going to follow it anyway…" Kurda muttered. 

_Make it all worthwhile  
_

"Snow-secure clothing, including gloves, hats, sca-"

"Who cares about that, let's go!"

With a unison cry the gang lifted the bright yellow and red painted wooden sleigh and opened the gate. Snow was spread glittering in front of them like a path of fallen stars, while the real stars up above twinkled, inviting them for a ride they would never forget. They huddled up on the benches, Gavner, Arrow and Mika in the front, Darren, Larten and Kurda behind, Harkat somewhere in the middle guarding the cookies. Slowly, slowly they began to slide. And then faster…. And faster.

The screams echoed against the mountainside far across the plains in the starlit night._  
_

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
_

"Left, left, left!" Kurda shrieked as they avoided a large rock by only a few centimetres. Mika pulled the rope forcefully to the left, resulting in him now holding a rope and the sleigh still going right in an inhuman speed. The others didn't really bother what the mapmaker was up to; they just made sure he didn't fall of when he fainted. But they did bother when everyone realised they were heading straight for a rock which would send them off into thin air and most probably certain death. They had about two seconds before take-off.

_We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day  
_

"Guys, have I ever told you I lo-"

Darrens last words were drowned in the mutual scream when the sleigh left the ground and flew through the cold night like a drunk dragon. Somewhere in mid-air everyone fell silent though, if only for a second, before Gavner let out a war-cry, which sadly enough abruptly was cut off by a very unfortunate bat being at the wrong place at the wrong time. By the time the sleigh hit ground, everyone was choking, if not on bats but on laughter._  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
_

But they were not down yet, the sleigh had travelled down about two thirds of the mountain slope, and taking their speed into account, they weren't likely stop when reaching plain ground either.

Kurda had regained consciousness and was now frantically searching his maps. "Where are we… Charnas eyeballs, where are we…."

"He actually just had one eyeball." Larten pointed out and pulled Darren inside of the sleigh to prevent his student heads to be chopped off by a tree. "The other one was lost when he was du-"

"DEER!"

"Dear… mother?" Harkat suggested.

"Dinner!" Gavner shouted happily and as they rushed by the flock of now-scarred-for-life deer he grabbed a hold of one and attempted to pull it into the sleigh. And suddenly there was a kicking, wet, hairy herbivore in their midst, fighting for its freedom with all the dirty tricks in the book.

_No time to be lazy_

"Get it out _now_!" Mika bellowed._  
_

_The journey is perfect_

"My maps!"_  
_

_The pace is so crazy_

"Watch out for the-BAM "_  
_

_The race is so worth it_

"Was… that Steve?"_  
_

_I will be with you_

"Steve where!"_  
_

_We'll do this together_

"Never…mind…."_  
_

_Always together  
_

"It's eating my underwear!"_  
_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

"There, I've got it. Now what are we-"_  
_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)  
_

The tree was probably the most unfortunate of all the involved. It had been growing on its place for a happy twenty years, and just last year its roots had detected this wonderful little underground stream. In summers there was a family of squirrels which liked to jump around its branches. All in all, the tree had had a quite happy life, until it was ran over by a massive wooden sleigh loaded with various vampires, cookies and a poor deer which had no idea why it wasn't still happily darting along the mountain with its family, instead of just having eaten something that _definitely_ didn't taste good.

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

There was a loud bang, and a sound of wood turning into splinters not coming from the sleigh. Then there was silence for a blissful of ten seconds, before the snow exploded.

_Feeling great and feeling alive  
_

"Yeah! We've gotta do this again!" Arrow shouted while boxing his fist against the remains of what once was a happy tree, then high-fiving Mika who had his smile unlocked and chuckled while emerging from the white snow like a dark ghost.

_Never coming down from this_

"I…never…. Ever… " Kurda was mumbling to himself a few meters away, while frantically trying to get the pieces of his latest, to-the-metre-accurate-drawn-in-expensive-chinese-ink-map of the mountain together.

_Never coming down from this  
_

"I don't believe that I've had this much fun since…. 1922…" Larten chuckled to himself.

_Never comin' down_

"Did you just use an apostrophe?" Darren grinned._  
_

_Never comin' down  
_

"Can we…. Keep it?" Harkat begged with the horrified deer in his arms.

_Never comin' down (from this)_

"Once it has given back my underwear, yes." Gavner growled while very carefully getting out of the snow.

The sleigh was, in some magical way, unharmed, and stood ready at the edge of the next hill.  
And once Kurdas map was recovered, the deer securely stored in Harkats lap, Lartens grammar corrected and Gavners underwear complaints ignored, they were ready for takeoff again.

And far up the hill, a young boy and a vampaneze got on their feet, recovering after being hit by a certain vampire-loaded vehicle.

"Was that…. What I though it to be?" Gannen Harst wondered while fishing up his sword from the snow.

"I believe so yes…" Steve said through gritted teeth. "Once again my plan, entering the mountain from above, has failed." He brushed the snow of his clothes and looked down the mountain slope, hearing distant laughter. His jaw relaxed a bit, and he suddenly looked at Gannen with a little mischief in his eyes.

"Change of plan. Attack from above. Find me a sleigh."

_Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)_

_The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_


End file.
